A VONTADE DOS DEUSES
by Tina Granger1
Summary: A vontade dos deuses exige um sacrificio. A violação e morte de uma virgem.Hinata é a escolhida.
1. Chapter 1

Uma coroa de flores foi colocada em sua cabeça. Flores do campo, cheirosas. Ela tremeu, quando o homem a quem chamava de pai, lhe olhou.

– Se houvesse uma maneira de lhe salvar, não tenha duvidas que eu faria isso.

– e-eu compreendo. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Os deuses estão lhe esperando, Hinata. – o homem que estava cuidando de todos os preparativos, falou, entrando no aposento que ela estava sendo preparada.

Os deuses... ela abaixou o olhar. A cada dezena de anos, aquela cerimônia acontecia. Uma virgem era selecionada e a frente de todos, ela alem de ser violada, também perdia a vida.

Era a maneira que konoha encontrara, para fazer que os deuses não mandassem o demônio em forma de raposa. Se aquela seleção acontecesse um mês após, ela não teria sido sequer cogitada. Pois seu casamento com o homem que amava, Naruto Uzumaki, aconteceria no curso normal das coisas, poucos dias antes do mês completar.

Tremula, Hinata começou a caminhar. O impulso de fugir ainda gritava em seus ouvidos, mas ela sabia que não precisava tentar. A punição para isso seria que ao invés de apenas um violador, todos os homens que a cercavam, se serviriam dela, para igualmente depois ela ter o seu pescoço cortado.

A influencia de Hiashi, não lhe salvara a vida. Mas salvara sua dignidade. Ele conseguira, que ninguém estivesse presente no momento tanto da perda de sua virgindade, como de sua morte. Apenas isso ele conseguira.

O homem que tiraria seu sangue de virgem, seria o mesmo que lhe cortaria o pescoço. Hinata caminhava de maneira lenta, tentando prolongar minimamente sua vida. Quando os sacerdotes se curvaram, perante sua presença, as lagrimas que ela contivera a custo, começaram a fluir. Hinata não conseguiu mais parar de chorar, silenciosamente.

Aquele momento deveria ser de Naruto! Era ele quem... A sacerdotisa Tsunade, obrigou-a a ir adiante.

– Vamos, menina. – Tsunade a encorajou. – Sua vida salvara a todos nós!

O altar do sacrifício estava localizado na parte superior do templo. Quando Hinata começou a subir os degraus, que a levariam até ele, os cinco sacerdotes ajoelharam-se, colocando a cabeça no chao. Tsunade, a única mulher permitida alem do sacrifício, começou a subir com ela.

Hinata usava um vestido fluido, que não deixava nenhum olhar malicioso imaginar como seria seu corpo. Os pés, nus, tocavam o chao frio, no inicio daquela manhã.

O altar era simples. Um bloco de pedra branca, cujas medidas serviriam a uma cama de solteiro. Tsunade a fez deitar-se, amarrando entao suas mãos, esticadas acima de sua cabeça.

Num ultimo gesto de simpatia, a sacerdotisa a beijou levemente na cabeça.

Espero que não sofra muito, minha querida. Tenha uma morte feliz – Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e desceu pelo caminho que fizera.

A Hinata, apenas coube continuar chorando e esperar pelo seu algoz. Que roubaria tudo que pertencia a Naruto. Sua vida. Sua virgindade.

– - - - -

Ele aproximou-se devagar. Ironicamente, aquela era uma situação que iria acontecer, mas não da maneira como ele sonhava. Como queria. O punhal que deveria rasgar a garganta de Hinata estava em suas mãos.

Ele caminhou até ela, encontrando-a de olhos fechados, as lagrimas enfeiando o lindo rosto da mulher a quem ele amava. Com um movimento certeiro, ele desamarrou as mãos de Hinata, que apenas estremeceu, lagrimas mais grossas escorrendo em seu rosto.

– Eles me escolheram. – todo o desespero que sentia colocado naquelas palavras.

Ao escutar a voz masculina, Hinata abriu os olhos.

– Não. – ela sussurrou.

– Sim. – se ele não o fizesse, ela seria entregue a todos. Qualquer um a tomaria. Qualquer um botaria suas mãos nela... Qualquer um poderia mata-la. Ele sequer a veria, já estando morto muito antes disso. Pois não permitiria que qualquer outro homem, alem dele, a beijasse. Tomasse seus seios nas mãos. Entrasse no corpo feminino.

Ela fechou os olhos, como se ele a estivesse apunhalando naquele momento. Ambos tremiam.

– Hinata... – ele começou a falar, sendo interrompido pela mao dela, que colocou-se em seus lábios.

– Que... Que seja feita a vontade dos deuses... – a morena falou, os lábios tremendo. Naruto curvou a cabeça, encostando a testa na dela.

– Será uma única vez... mas será a melhor coisa que você fez na vida. – Naruto jurou, antes de pegar os lábios dela com os seus.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto beijou Hinata, com toda a delicadeza que podia. Sem a menor pressa, ele desamarrou um dos nós que prendiam a túnica da jovem. Ele sentou-se, puxando Hinata no colo, sem afastar-se dela. A coroa de flores, caiu da cabeça da jovem, quando Naruto lhe acariciou a cabeça, ao beija-la. Ambos, ofegantes, encararam-se por alguns instantes. A mao de Hinata, tremula, colocou-se nos cabelos do jovem, que desamarrou mais um nó. Treze nós, ao total, prendiam a roupa da virgem escolhida. Treze nós que foram desfeitos com delicadeza, concentração da parte de Naruto, que beijava cada pedaço de pele que aparecia. Hinata estremecia a cada toque do loiro. Quando estava completamente nua, Naruto jogou a túnica dela em cima do bloco de pedra branca, como se fosse um lençol desarrumado. Naruto levantou-se, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo. Deu um sorriso encorajador a ela, colocando as mãos dela no nó de sua túnica. Hinata corou mais do já estava corada. Com os dedos trêmulos, começou a desfazer o nó da túnica de Naruto. A tradição exigia, que ela não tivesse nenhum contato com o noivo antes do casamento. Mas graças a amizade de Naruto e seu primo Neji, eles haviam trocado beijos o suficiente para um saber exatamente, como o que o outro gostava. Embora nunca houvessem se tocado, daquela maneira, sem as roupas, já haviam tocado um no outro, conhecendo o corpo do outro. Naruto jamais esqueceria a tarde, que ele sentado com a noiva nos braços, fizera que ela tocasse o seu penis... Quando a morena começou a acariciar seus ombros, ele respirou fundo. O cheiro de laranjeira, que Hinata emanava, era o que ele costumava sentir, ao cheirar o pescoço da jovem... Naruto aproximou o nariz do pescoço dela, raspando os dentes levemente na pele dela... que ficou arrepiada. Naruto a pegou no colo, deitando-a sobre a túnica. Observou com atenção, mais uma vez, a perfeição que era a pele branca da Hyuuga, os seios fartos e firmes, a barriga delicada... que jamais engrossaria com o filho deles. O triangulo moreno, indicava o local que ele deveria profanar... - Naruto-kun... – o sussurro de Hinata, fez que seu membro, que já estava inchado, ficasse mais duro. - Minha, Hinata. Voce sempre vai ser minha! – Ele curvou-se, para beija-la. Hinata jamais saberia, as vezes, que ele correndo o risco de ser morto pelo pai, primo, servos, autoridades, a espiara tomar banho, como um adolescente. Beijou-a, novamente. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer os ombros de Hinata, juntamente com os lábios dele, parando apenas, para tirar a túnica que impedia que a morena visse o seu corpo. Ao ver o tamanho do membro de Naruto, Hinata sentiu o ar lhe faltando. Naruto lhe sorriu, beijando-lhe em seguida as mãos dela. - Sou seu, Hinata. Só seu. - Naru... - Não existe amanha, lembra-se? – ele botou as duas mãos dela, no seu rosto. E sem a menor cerimônia, ele recomeçou a beija-la nos ombros... Descendo até os seios. Começou a chupar um dos mamilos, lambendo-o em seguida. Acariciava o outro com a mao... Aos poucos, Hinata começou a relaxar. Por mais que ela soubesse que... Trancafiou seus pensamentos, quando Naruto começou a descer com a língua, até o triangulo pubiano. Inconscientemente, Hinata apertou as coxas, mas Naruto com um toque firme e gentil, as abriu... E então olhou para ela. - Sou eu, Hinata-chan... sou eu... Hinata, com o rosto explodindo de vergonha fechou os olhos, quando Naruto continuou a delicada exploração. Os gemidos que a Hyuuga soltava, faziam que o loiro tivesse mais vontade de ouvi-la gritar... com o prazer que esperava conseguir faze-la sentir. Aos poucos, Hinata acabou colocando as mãos nos cabelos de Naruto, puxando-os com força, enquanto apertava as coxas. Ela queria mais... Não sabia o que. Naruto lambia, mordiscava os lábios da vagina de Hinata. Ele estava mais que disposto, a fazer que a única vez deles, fosse inesquecível... por fim, Naruto substituiu a língua pelos dedos, enquanto mordiscava a parte interna das coxas de Hinata. Quando, por fim, ela tremeu, Naruto ergueu-se. No rosto do loiro, havia a satisfação, de saber, que uma vez ele lhe agradara. Naruto deitou-se ao lado dela, pegando-a pelas mãos. Sua vez de me tocar. – ele sussurrou. Hinata o olhou, como se não tivesse entendido o que ele falara. Então, para demonstrar, ele colocou as mãos dela em si. Uma em seu peito, outra na cintura. Hinata sorriu. E em questão de segundos, estava deitada em cima do loiro, os longos cabelos fazendo-se de cobertor para ambos. Ela amava Naruto. E beijar Naruto, daquela forma, não era nada demais... As duas mãos femininas começaram a explorar o corpo masculino, pelos ombros, enquanto o beijo, delicado era trocado. Aquela única vez entre eles, ela queria que quando ele tivesse os cabelos brancos, ainda se lembrasse. Numa pálida imitação – em sua opinião depreciativa – Hinata beijou o pescoço de Naruto, que acariciava-lhe as costas. Mais e mais ela sentia o membro de Naruto sobre seu ventre. Isso a assustava um pouco, mas não tanto quanto a primeira vez que ela o tocara. Hinata beijou o peito de Naruto, percebendo que ele ficou arrepiado. Brincou levemente com os pelos do amado, antes de começar a descer, beijando os músculos do loiro... que estremeceu, quando ela tocou a fina linha de pelos que desciam até seu membro. Hinata... – ele gemeu quando, em um gesto de atrevimento, ela pegou em seu membro. Os olhos da Hyuuga, que estavam semicerrados, permaneceram assim, durante o tempo que ela, lentamente, começou a percorrer o membro para cima e para baixo, durante varias vezes. A única coisa que Naruto queria fazer, era fechar os olhos e deixar que a jovem continuasse suas descobertas. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Não quando sabia, que não demoraria muito, Jiraya invadiria a sala, com os outros sacerdotes, para verificar se o sacrifício já havia sido feito. Em um movimento, Naruto pegou Hinata e a puxou para cima de si. Então, rapidamente, ele inverteu as posições, começando a beijar-lhe a boca, de maneira vagarosa, tentando faze-la sentir todo o amor que sentia por ela. Deslizou a mao, suavemente pelo corpo feminino, antes de deter-se na sua feminilidade, afastando as coxas da jovem, que abriram-se sem dificuldade. Naruto ajeitou-se entre as pernas de Hinata, pegando o rosto da jovem, que o havia abraçado. - Eu... – Comecou a penetra-la. – te... – beijou-a nos lábios, sufocando o gemido que a jovem fez, ao sentir o rompimento do himem. – amo. – encarou-a com firmeza. Terminou de falar, já todo dentro dela. Ficou olhando-a por vários momentos, estático, até que sentiu que Hinata, começou a mexer-se. Muito devagar, Naruto começou a acompanha-la. Aos poucos, os movimentos, estavam muito rápidos. Quando Hinata enrigeceu-se, tremendo novamente, Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, gritando o nome dela. Permaneceu ali, por alguns instantes, antes de retirar-se de dentro dela e desabar sobre a noiva, abraçando-a como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa sobre a terra. - Voce é minha. Eu sou seu. – Naruto falou, ainda ofegante. Beijou-lhe a orelha. – me diga isso. – sussurrou no ouvido dela. - Voce é meu. E eu sou sua. – Hinata falou, sentindo o coração ainda leve. - Eu não vou ficar longe de voce, Hinata. – Naruto sentou-se, apoiando-se em um braço. – Em nenhum dia da eternidade! - Então... como... - Voce confia em mim? – Naruto a encarou, muito serio. Com o assentimento da morena, um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. – então vamos para a eternidade juntos...


	3. Chapter 3

bom povo.  
história finalmente concluída.  
Eu não consigo ver um final diferente... E convenhamos esse final que botei, é melhor que botar um Madara taradão - obrigada pelas críticas que me fizeram - fod... com alguém. então, só digo obrigada a todos que leram, me puxaram a orelha...  
até a próxima fic concluída?

Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Hinata. Pegou o punhal que deveria enfiar no peito ou rasgar o pescoço magnifico. A morena não conseguiu deixar de estremecer, perante a visão do objeto, que lhe tiraria a vida.

Naruto, sem perceber a expressão da noiva, soltou a lâmina do cabo, revelando a ponta oculta pelo cabo.

Quando entendeu o que Naruto queria fazer, Hinata colocou a mão na boca, horrorizada.

Na-Naruto-kun...

Os lindos olhos perolados dela, ficaram marejados.

Você foi escolhida para salvar a vila, Hinata... Mas do que isso adianta para mim, se você não estiver aqui comigo? - Ele questionou e sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dela, a beijou. - Se você for, eu vou junto!

Naruto afirmou, os olhos azuis brilhantes.

– Mas...

Naruto apertou a lâmina, o fio dela cortando sua mão. Com a outra, colocou o cabelo de Hinata atras da orelha da morena.

– Se você for, eu vou junto! - Naruto repetiu, puxando Hinata para perto dele.

A vontade dos deuses

– NARUTO! - O grito da mulher cortou o coração de quem o ouvia. Era um grito tão cheio de dor, tão cheio de desespero, que ninguém se atreveria a duvidar do que tinha acontecido.

Ao pôr do sol, os sumo sacerdotes haviam subido para tirar o jovem noivo do cadaver da mulher amada... porém foram surpreendidos quando viram dois cadáveres abraçando-se. Uma lâmina estava enfiada, atravessando os peitos dos amantes. O sangue dos dois misturava-se no chão, a tal ponto que, não poderiam dizer qual dos dois sangrara ou morrera primeiro.

Minato segurava a mulher, que parecia querer jogar-se junto a pira funerária, que queimava o corpo do filho. Ele não tinha lágrimas para aquele momento. As lágrimas dele seriam vertidas quando ele não fosse forte o suficiente para consolar Kushina. Seriam vertidas, quando ele estivesse sozinho. Seriam vertidas, quando estivesse arrumando seus instrumentos de trabalho e não tivesse o seu filho barulhento ao lado, o mandando sair dali e ir encontrar-se com sua esposa, que ele terminaria o serviço.

Seriam sentidas, quando ele visse crianças e lembrasse de quando o seu filho era criança, correndo atrás de um futuro que ele já não tinha. Seriam vertidas, quando ele pensasse, que não seguraria nos braços um neto ou neta morena, que Hinata nunca tivera a chance de dar a luz.

Minato virou-se para observar o pai de Hinata, que naquele momento também fitava as chamas, consumindo o corpo de sua filha. Hiashi tinha o olhar tao desesperado quanto ele, Minato, sentia-se no momento.

Hiashi segurava a filha mais nova nos braços. A menina com apenas dez anos, chorava a perda daquela que havia sido praticamente sua mae.

Minato não sabia o que o futuro reservava aquela vila. Mas ele sabia que por dez anos, que a Kyuubi não atacaria... Sendo que a vontade dos deuses tinha sido feita.

fic terminada de publicar dia 07 de outubro de 2013...


End file.
